<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventures of certain Dimension travelers by Daiasnightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811364">Adventures of certain Dimension travelers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiasnightmare/pseuds/Daiasnightmare'>Daiasnightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardfight!! Vanguard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I don't know what to put here lmao 😍✌️</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiasnightmare/pseuds/Daiasnightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai didn't want to think about all the scenarios where Aichi and him never met, now he's kinda forced to live thru them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A painful landing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello I haven't written in a while please be nice and I hope it's not too confusing everything explaines itself as the chapters go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai never liked traveling thru dimensions. It's exhausting, you never know where you'll end up and the motion sickness makes you wanna throw up.<br/>
Even tho he hates it he has no other choice, </p><p>Clearing this timeline in front of Kai,Kamui and Miwa stood a green portal </p><p>"See this time its green"<br/>
Kamui said </p><p>"They do really change colours"<br/>
Added miwa </p><p>"Let's just go in, if I throw up on any of you I'm sorry"<br/>
Kai could already feel sick yet they haven't even went in </p><p>They stepped towards the portal and went in.<br/>
As always it was really speedy, a void in witch you are being pushed to the other side, Kai always hated it, it made him throw up multiple times,plus it always lands in inconvenient places. Never in a safe place. </p><p>As Kai was trying to suppress his puke, he felt the sudden temperature change witch ment they were about to jump off to another dimension,<br/>
Another scenario where Aichi and him never met. </p><p>...</p><p>The portal opened and they all fell down, finally on something, a carpet, a red carpet at that ...</p><p>Kai was trying to come back to his senses when he heard the good old voice of his friend say "Guards", such monotone words he has never heard in his life.<br/>
The second he opened his eyes he found a sharp blade pointing at him, Kamui and Miwa.  They were in a very large room ... It was fancy, begining with the red carpet they fell on,the walls done with some kind of a fancy stone , decorative armour</p><p>"Man whoever owns this must be eating well"<br/>
Miwa added as he was being eyed on by the guards </p><p>"I think it belongs to Aichi, Miwa"<br/>
Kamui spoke in low tone </p><p>"Ya and what makes you think that?haha"<br/>
Miwa just chuckled </p><p>"Cause he's clearly sitting on that big ass throne"<br/>
Kai's eyes met Aichi's, a cold gaze, it felt like it was tearing his body apart </p><p>"I'll ask this once, so you better answer" Aichi said,loud and clear, "you fell right in front of me,where from..." </p><p>"Well from another dimension of course" </p><p>"Miwa we ain't supposed to say that" </p><p>"It's ok Kamui they,ve already seen us fall from the ceiling" </p><p>"Will you two just shut up and let me talk"<br/>
Kai was not having it </p><p>"Another dimension you say..." Aichi mumbled, "and how did you travel from there" Aichi got interested, although it was barely shown on his face. </p><p>"That's not important,you don't need to know"<br/>
Kai was really not having it today,yet this only interested Aichi more </p><p>"You fell in my castle, from a supposed another dimension, you expect me to excuse that, to maybe offer you cookies and milk? What does the big boy want eh~? " In a mocking tone,yet impatiently he replied to Kai's outburst "now tell me, how...? </p><p>"You think I owe you shit don't you? You Aren't even the real deal, I'm not gonna listen to you!" Kai screamed at him in anger, since they started traveling thru dimensions Kai's anger issues have built up again. </p><p>"And what do you mean by that?" Aichi was slowly getting fed up on not getting the answers "listen I am very patient, however if you run out of my patience...well let's say that wouldn't be too good will it" </p><p>"Like hell I'm scared of you" </p><p>"Well why would you need to be scared of me? Let me answer that for you"<br/>
Aichi raised his hand<br/>
"I'll give you five reasons"<br/>
He put down the first finger<br/>
"One, I'm the emperor of the biggest country the history has ever seen"<br/>
He put the second finger down<br/>
"Two, my guards have you at gunpoint and have surrounded you with swords"<br/>
Kai realised that guards were still there,there were like , 30 only in this room, imagine how many there were outside, Kai couldn't beat them . </p><p>"Do you want me to continue or are you ready to talk" </p><p>"Fine"Kai yelled" I'll go along, what do you want to know"</p><p>"We could start with your names,I know that you know mine,but let's be on the same page" </p><p>Kai pointed at Miwa "This guy's name is Miwa" then pointed at himself "I'm Kai,and this" he said pointing at Kamui, "is Kamui, are you happy..." Kai calmed down a bit, he realised picking a fight wouldn't do any good, but still he was really mad, having to watch mere fakes,clones of his friend. </p><p>"Ok, Kai, now that I know your name, tell me how did you just fall off the ceiling?" </p><p>"As Miwa said, we came from another dimension.we just came out of the portal" </p><p>"Very interesting, and can you tell me more about what's on the other side of the portal" </p><p>"I'm afraid its none of your concern" </p><p>"Kai,do I need to start counting why you should fear me again, I have 3 fingers left" </p><p>"I will only fear the original, you are only but a mere copy." </p><p>"Ah yes, I've heard you say that once before, could you enlighten me, what are you referring to?" </p><p>Kai kept silent</p><p>"You don't want to talk eh?Miwa do you wanna tell me?" </p><p>"Kai" Miwa whispered in desperation "it's easier if we tell them , maybe they can help us ?" </p><p>"Help you with what exactly"<br/>
Aichi was really impatient now<br/>
His voice was sharp and filled with anger </p><p>Them suddenly Kamui spoke for the first time " we are... We are searching for something,we need it to fix everything-"<br/>
"Kamui that's enough-"</p><p>"Kai why are you desperately hiding it? What are you searching for ?"<br/>
Kai's eyes teared up, it was from the barf that he swallowed minutes ago but he used this to act out<br/>
"Just, it's not time to talk about it..."<br/>
Kamui and Miwa both were surprised, as Kai rarely cried, they both didn't know it was a forced reaction so they just ran up to him and hugged him,as they knew the thing with Aichi is getting to him...</p><p>"Ok, I'll have you locked up,maybe you'll speak tomorrow..."<br/>
Aichi lost his temper,he wanted answers ,and was planing to get them regardless of what happened</p><p>Guards took Kai and the crew by their hands,and lead them each in a separate room. The rooms were locked from the outside and the only way to get out was with the key.</p><p>Kai used his free time to look at the room, it had a nice bed, white walls, shelfs full of books and another decorative armour. The carpet was soft,pink colour . There were two tables, one which was a work desk and the other which seemed like a regular coffee table. It's shocking that he would lock up prisoners in such nice rooms. </p><p>Kai took a walk around the room, he looked at the bookshelfs , most of the books were green and gray. Then he spotted a blue book that looked like it should not have been there. He took it . He slowly opened the pages, inside it he found pictures.pictures of small Aichi, he was around the same age as when they were supposed to meet in the original timeline. Kai started remembering, remembering how he gave him that card... How they found each other years after that, how they have played... Vanguard. The only common thing to each timeline besides Aichi being present is that nobody ever knows what vanguard is,it's as if the game itself deleted.Kai started overthinking... Thoughts started spiraling all over his head. He just layed on the bed and let the madness consume him, as it usually does. He was quick to fall asleep </p><p>On the contrary Kamui couldn't sleep, Kamui was still remembering his bro, Aichi from this dimension,even tho he didn't seem as nice as his own Aichi, he was still Aichi... Kamui missed talking to him,playing Vanguard with him, seeing him smile and laugh at his poorly executed jokes. He missed his big brother . </p><p>Aichi knew right away who would be the easiest target,he knows how psychology works, so with that he headed over to Kamui's room ready to manipulate the information out of him</p><p>A soft knock on the door "may I come in" Aichi spoke in a soft voice, it's as if you were talking to the real one...  Kamui felt it,as if was really him,he suddenly was so excited, he replied with just a silent  "yeah" as Aichi was opening the door, he came in, as they really didn't pay attention to his chlothes now Kamui started looking at him in awe, as he was wearing a black robe with gold fur, a purple roll underneath with a crown that was very pretty ... "What brings you here Aichi?" Kamui was still on guard no matter how much he missed him<br/>
" I wanted to talk and Kai nor Miwa seemed to be in the mood? I wonder why Kai hates me so much? What could I have possibly done to him" Aichi was a good actor, he knew that asking a question like this will make Kamui take the bait. Kamui was silent for a while ... Then he started taking really quietly ... "It's not your fault, Kai just wants to see real Aichi back...and so do I..." Kamui seemed to take the bait, just as Aichi was planing "Real Aichi? What do you mean by that, are you suggesting that I'm a copy or something?"<br/>
"Yeah more or less... Tho I don't know if I can tell you anymore, kai will really get mad at me ..."<br/>
"Well kai does not need to know that you told me, I'm good at keeping secrets " as he was also a great liar and a manipulator "you can always tell me..." </p><p>"So , this may be hard to believe but , you are not the real Aichi, the real Aichi is stuck in loops of different dimensions, in order to free him and get him back... We need to 'fix' those timelines ... When we fix them all, well get him back" Kamui was in pain, he was really missing Aichi , he was so close to him now yet so far away, aichi noticed that and has decided to exploit his weakness, pretending to be worried he said "well that is bad, how can I help you then... I'm sure there's a way I can help you fix this timeline? Right"<br/>
Kamui Really knew that he wasn't supposed to say this<br/>
He already said too much " we are searching for something, after we destroy it we move on to another dimension"<br/>
Aichi's eyes widened, what could they have been searching for? "What is it you are searching for?if it isn't a secret?"<br/>
"Every dimension is revolving around a different thing... And only Kai seems to know what we are looking for each time, so I really wouldn't know ... You should try talking to him?"<br/>
Aichi has gained enough information, enough for that day... "Thank you for trusting me with that ..  tho I don't think I should ask Kai about it since I'll get you in trouble "<br/>
"Oh yeah... right"<br/>
Aichi was going to open the door "I'll be leaving now-"<br/>
Kamui cut him off and grabbed him by his hand "wait"<br/>
Aichi was annoyed ... But still kept his act together "what is it Kamui? Do you need something?"<br/>
Kamui said in low voice "could you tell me about yourself a bit? I wanna get to know you too... You are still Aichi..."<br/>
Aichi did not understand why he asked him that question.but he still played along " Sure, I'll tell you everything you want to know"<br/>
Kamui was overwhelmed ,he began asking lots of questions "how did you become an emperor... "<br/>
Well,first of all, my father knew people...<br/>
"The real Aichi didn't have a father..."<br/>
"Well, that's sad to hear..."<br/>
"He was also bullied a lot,then he met Kai" Kamui spoke as his eyes were foggy and he was on the verge of tears "Kai showed him vanguard,and then-" Kamui bursted into tears...Aichi luckily knew how to gain someones trust,he hugged Kamui "maybe I'm not the real version but I'm here for you" Kamui was sobbing quietly,so Aichi just continued "I'll help you find whatever you guys are looking for, for now go to sleep, I bet you didn't rest in a long time" with that Aichi turned to the door and left leaving Kamui all alone... After all he gathered the information he wanted, he's not of use anymore, for today...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. He catches on pretty quickly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai woke up, the room was still pretty dark,he stood up,his back still hurting from the fall<br/>
"Shit, what's the time"<br/>
He was turning around to find the clock... Spinning around trying to find it,he was still tired, tired from travelling,tired from hopping dimension to dimension and fixing everything...<br/>
Kai never asked for this, he just wanted to be happy and play Vanguard with his friends...<br/>
He never asked for whatever happened to his best friend...<br/>
He started spiraling, drifting into anger...<br/>
In desperation he sat on the floor,then just stared at the door,then at the coffee desk, and finally at the work desk.<br/>
He remembered that the work desk was the only one he didn't examine, he was so tired that he just collapsed on the bed<br/>
And since it's a convenient time,he tought to himself<br/>
"Why wouldn't I search thru this now, it's not like anyone will come in, it's still pretty dark" </p><p>...</p><p>The time was 3 in the morning, Aichi was fidgeting in his room,this day was so unexpected,thank god he's now in his room, far away from the people, far away from anyone. </p><p>Aichi's alone time was his favourite... he'd usually pass it by reading books,tho, today it's not that kind of a day.<br/>
His thoughts were occupied by the 3 mysterious boys who seem to know him or are at least familiar with him...<br/>
He tought about the information he gathered, well manipulated out of a kid, he tought of a way to use this info, what did he even need it for in the first place?<br/>
He didn't even know it himself, those strangers were just interesting , especially that Kai kid...<br/>
Aichi tought about Kai, nobody ever raised his tone against Aichi, Kai was definitely the first one.<br/>
"Speaking of Kai, I bet he's awake now" </p><p>...</p><p>Kai certainly was awake, besides useless documents, a small,broken, clock he found along the way, ink and paper there was nothing useful ...<br/>
Suddenly a knock on the door ... A second one... Kai got flustered, he had a feeling who it was...<br/>
The loud sound of the doors unlocking echoed thru the room... On reflex, Kai stood up ... The ink spilled all over him, and the situation couldn't be worse, his gut feeling never lies to him, it wasn't wrong even now, on the doors there was standing, the man himself<br/>
Aichi...</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Miwa's night was restless, he was so worried for Kai...<br/>
This was his first and the only outburst since they started dimension hopping,Miwa tought to himself "has he been bottling this up the whole time"<br/>
Of course he was, that's Kai for you, never tells you when something's bothering him ... It's just the way he is... Although Miwa tought Kai could trust him enough to vent... "I guess it wasn't all sugar and cookies..."<br/>
Miwa spent his night in silence... Looking at the wall, questioning his relationship with Kai, Are best friends supposed to be like this, "are we even best friends", more than all he was worried, worried for Kai now, he never saw him cry but he imagined in his head, how Kai was crying himself to sleep,alone, not having anyone to talk to... Miwa was sleepy... His head was aching and he was agonised by the thoughts of Kai being in pain...<br/>
But Kai wasn't alone, Kai's company has yet arrived </p><p>...</p><p>Aichi was standing on the door, holding two mugs in his hands ,while Kai was covered in ink ...<br/>
"Need help with that?" Aichi walked in the room and put the mugs on the coffee table. He looked Kai up and down, it seems only his shirt was covered...<br/>
"You can take off your shirt Kai, I'll bring you a new one when I go"<br/>
Aichi didn't seem to question why he was at the table, maybe he expected Kai to snoop around , maybe he just didn't care ...<br/>
Kai remaining silent, nodded away...<br/>
"You can't refuse this one Kai, I wont let you sit all dirty"<br/>
Kai was silent for a while , he hated it so much , having to look at yet another fake ... Another importer, a mere dubble , yet he was still right<br/>
"Ok" he said and took off his shirt and handed it to him.<br/>
Aichi smiled and said " are you a tea person?" He tried his 'nice and manipulative' aproach that he used on Kamui, thinking it's gonna work ...<br/>
Kai was dead quiet, he just stood there<br/>
Aichi had to liven up the conversation<br/>
"Not much of a talker, are you?" </p><p>"Depends on who I'm talking to"<br/>
Kai was starting to give off responses ... Givent that he didn't lead a conversation with anyone in a bloody while , he could have used some company<br/>
"To answer your previous question, whatever, I don't really have a preference" </p><p>Aichi, seeing that he has opened up a bit decided to continue on with his nice guy act "So then I guess the tea I brought should be fine, let's sit and talk" </p><p>Kai, still on his guard, unaware of Aichis new knowledge, decided to really just take a break... Nothing could have ever happened... Right?<br/>
"Sure whatever suits you..." </p><p> </p><p>The air was stiff in the room, the tension could be cut with a knife, then Aichi made his move ...<br/>
"So... You know a bit about me, I'm interested in you"<br/>
Kai with zero intention to give him information rolled his eyes and said "What would you like to know?"<br/>
"There's quite a bit of stuff I'm interested in" </p><p> ...</p><p>"So Kai? You say I'm a dubble right,that means there must be an original out there?where is he?"<br/>
Kai was dumbfounded by this question ...<br/>
"Excuse me... Why would you need this information"<br/>
"I don't like when people keep me in the dark... Kai, I don't like your little secrets, let's be more open" Aichi said with a smile<br/>
Kai was too tired to argue with him so he just said "hypothetically... there is an original..."<br/>
"What do you mean hypothetically..."<br/>
Kai just looked at the opposite direction<br/>
" Thats the problem, we don't know, I don't even fucking know why I'm here, why I'm looking for him, he could be gone-" Aichi's gaze stopped him in his tracks<br/>
"But you still have hope he's not...that's why..."<br/>
Kai did not want to talk anymore...<br/>
"Yeah... Could we switch the topic ..." Kai really wasn't into this 'talking' thing...<br/>
"Sure, whatever makes you feel comfortable..." Kai was so easy to get thru,Aichi did not need to even try to use his mind games on him...<br/>
"What is it that you are searching for...I heard that Miwa said something..." He didn't need this info, he just wanted to fill his ego, he wanted to feel good for knowing ...<br/>
"I'm afraid I can't tell"<br/>
"Why? Maybe I could help"<br/>
Kai sipped on tea that was already starting to get cold ...<br/>
"No, it's none of your business"<br/>
"Kai..." Aichi was getting agitated, who is he to tell him it's 'not his business' "tell me...you can't keep it all to yourself... " Silence fills the room again ...<br/>
"Kai... " Aichi took his hand "I can help-" in that moment Kai looked him directly in the eyes, he was full of anger, he shook off Aichis hand ,witch hit the mug that fell of the table and shattered...<br/>
"I'm sorry,I guess you value your personal space ..." Aichi started picking up the pieces that were shattered...<br/>
Kai was just staring with an enraged expression...<br/>
Aichi still staying calm , whispered<br/>
" I get that you might not want to open to me now, I'm not the real one after all ... But I'm still partially him... "<br/>
"You'll never be him..." Cold gaze in Kai's eyes... He was really enraged , Aichi took this as a evacuation sign...<br/>
"We'll talk tomorrow with everyone ... I hope you are better tomorrow" he left with the broken cup and Kai's shirt , closing the door and disappearing into the night </p><p> ...</p><p>Aichi was in his room again, He couldn't manipulate his way out of Kai ... He couldn't get what he wanted. The fact alone made him flame in anger... So much that he threw a piece of the cup on the window, with such force that window broke ...<br/>
Aichi's only thought was how he'd make Kai trust him...<br/>
But was it for his personal benefits or simply out of spite ...<br/>
He was unsure ...</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Morning started and guards were already at the door, waiting for the 'guests' to come out... Kai was the last one to leave the room ... Fully dressed in a suit that Aichi's guards brought him ...</p><p>They moved slowly to the dining hall , where everyone was ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Doctor Doctor !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Kai was entering the enormous dining hall he saw 3 giant tables,he thought to himself out loud...<br/>
"Wow, he really doesn't want us to escape? We'll eat with guards"<br/>
Then suddenly he heard a voice<br/>
"Not quite"<br/>
In a quick motion he turned around to see aichi standing in front of big wooden door in a secluded area...<br/>
Kai remembering what happened yesterday just turned his head around refusing to look at him...<br/>
Aichi took notice of that and tried to start the conversation again<br/>
"you'll be dining in my personal hall...you all are dear guests of mine"<br/>
Kai,with his head still turned around, walked up to Aichi...<br/>
"Go ahead no need to be shy, the rest are already in ..."<br/>
Kai brushed past him and entered the room ...<br/>
Aichi closed the door behind him ... </p><p>The room they just entered, just as every other room Aichi spent his time in had decorative armour all over it, a table that could fit about 8 people and a kitchen right besides it, Miwa and Kamui were already inside<br/>
Aichi headed over to the kitchen and took out the cooking gloves, put them on and opened the oven ...<br/>
Kai again, tought to himself out loud "wow you cook for yourself, why? You have all those guards ,why don't they do it?"<br/>
Aichi without moving his head,focused on the dish he was taking out of the oven said "they could poison it"<br/>
Kai was interested in the story behind this paranoia<br/>
"Why do you think that"<br/>
"They poisoned my father, now his 6 feet under the ground"<br/>
Kai did not expect this at all, he was shocked and you could have seen it all over his face<br/>
Kamui jumped in on the story "but you told me you have a father" Kamui stopped himself cause that would reveal that they talked the night before,well to late he said it, Aichi turning around to put the dish on the table said unbothered "never told you he was alive gee~" </p><p>Miwa just looked at them all... A first conversation he couldn't just 'join in' . Miwa was quick to infiltrate himself anywhere he was, he was an admirable guy to be around but now, he doesn't know what to do,what to say, how to respond after he says something, he decided just to keep quiet for the rest of the breakfast </p><p>Kai didn't take notice of Miwa's strange quietness, instead he aimed for Aichi , the first clue to finding out how to fix this alternate timeline? It could be right in front of us ... Kai decided he was gonna try and get as much as possible out of this dinner no matter what </p><p>They all sat down as Aichi assigned them seats, as Aichi was playing his game,he made Kamui sit the closest to him,He had Miwa sit a bit further but still not too close to Kai, he wanted to separate them,just for fun... And Kai, he had Kai sit on the other side of the table ... He wanted to force Kai to look at him ,well he didn't need much forcing since Kai was gonna start the talk anyways ... </p><p>"Eyo, fake" he said in a low voice<br/>
"What is it Kai? Something with the food? "<br/>
"The real Aichi had a Mother and a younger Sister"<br/>
Aichi just nodded, his eyes sharpened tho, something none of them saw yet , almost as he was angry but he was still smiling "Is that information somehow related to me? "<br/>
Kai knew he was gonna be in deep trouble if he kept but he had to continue<br/>
"I'm sure ur aware that we have to fix your timeline before we move to another one "<br/>
"Yeah, I'm aware ... How could the fact that I had a dad help with this?" Aichi was pretending to be clueless, he caught onto Kai's plan quickly...<br/>
"Well is there something your father did that heavily influenced your past?" Kai knew that this was too straightforward but he had to ask those kinds of questions<br/>
"No, for the past decade he was pretty much absent from my life..."<br/>
Kai, shocked by this statement just said "ok" and continued to eat his food </p><p>Tho something felt off, Kai's stomach suddenly started hurting... And Aichi's plan that he tought of in the moment of rage yesterday started kicking in<br/>
"Hey, could I go to my room , I'm not feeling well ?"<br/>
"You plan to leave after asking me all those questions? Let me ask you a bit" Aichi was waiting for the poison to really make him weak, if everything didn't go his way it wasn't worth playing this game... To him it was all a game, a silly pastime<br/>
"No you don't understand... It really hurts"<br/>
"No Kai, you don't understand, you asked me 3 questions, now I'm allowed to ask you back, it's only fair "<br/>
Kamui stepped in again "it's fine we can answer it for him, let him rest"<br/>
"No I wanna hear the answers from him directly"<br/>
" Fine" Kai agreed "but only 3"<br/>
"As promised" </p><p>Kai's head was spinning from pain buy non the less Aichi started with the questions<br/>
"What's your relationship with that 'real' me..."<br/>
Kai mumbled thru pain "we're... Friends ..."<br/>
"Ok, second question" Aichi just let out a plain laugh "what is it that you are searching for"<br/>
Kamui looked in shock, as he knew Aichi promised he wouldn't out his secret... But then he remembered ... He outed himself... It would make sense for him to think it's ok to talk about it now...<br/>
Of course not, Aichi couldn't Actually care less, he already used him ...<br/>
Kai hesitated to answer<br/>
"Cmon Kai? Speak up, you owe me"<br/>
Kai then shut his eyes in pain and spoke thru his teeth   "we are loo-looking for something...that..."<br/>
As he was struggling to continue the sentence he fell to the ground ... Aichi's plan was working perfectly<br/>
He fake gasped and ran towards him<br/>
"I think he's seriously ill guys"<br/>
"Y- yeah I've been trying too..." Kai collapsed totally ...<br/>
"I'll take him to get medicine , you two feel free to eat as much as you want I'll be right back"<br/>
Aichi went with unconscious Kai and left Miwa and Kamui alone ... </p><p>They continued eating<br/>
Then Kamui finally spoke up<br/>
"Ur usually flaming with energy, what's up ?<br/>
Miwa looked at him... "What do you mean... Haha ..."<br/>
"I noticed that you were quiet... You can't fool me"<br/>
Kamui looked him dead in the eyes "you can tell me ..."<br/>
Miwa let out a sigh "fine, I'll tell you"</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Kai woke up in a room that was different form his assigned... The first thing he saw was a broken window and then ... The doors opened...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So as Kai woke up, clearly not in his assigned room <br/>Aichi entered with something in his hands ...<br/>"Are you awake?" <br/>Kai was better, still his stomach was hurting... <br/>"Yeah..." <br/>Kai took a big look around the room, 3 windows out of witch 1 was broken, 2 big shelfs filled with books and bottles , a big desk with a lamp and a giant wardrobe that was left half open  ... <br/>Kai wondered to himself ... Could it be his room ... <br/>Aichi grabbed something from the shelf and sat at the table... <br/>"What are you doing..." <br/>"Preparing you medicine,you suddenly fell ill in the middle of the dinner ... " <br/>"Yeah I remember that..." <br/>Kai noticed that he had wet towels all over his body, one on the stomach, the other on the head...<br/>"You seem to know medicine well..." <br/>"Yeah , I got a certificate " <br/>Aichi focused on the medicine ...Not to mention that he poisoned Kai in the first place ... All this to gain someone's trust... Aichi was really ready to go miles...</p>
<p>Kai found himself wanting to continue the conversation, the awquard silence made him strangely uncomfortable...<br/>"You've been to a med school?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, my father enrolled me into multiple universities" </p>
<p>Kai found it interesting "what for? Couldn't you just do one?" </p>
<p>"My father wanted me to be perfectly suited for a position of a ruler..." </p>
<p>"So you had one of those..." Kai looked at him </p>
<p>"You could say... Hahaha" Aichi laughed a bit </p>
<p>Kai also laughed... </p>
<p>"So what did you major in?" Kai was getting interested in him... For a while he forgot that in front of him was a fake ... </p>
<p>"Medicine,Psychology and Languages..." </p>
<p>"Wow... All I really did was highschool,but I did travel a lot..." </p>
<p>"Wow? Really? Must be cool,I usually just stay here ..." <br/>Aichi was enjoying this conversation as well ...it was nice talking to someone who was different ... talking to anybody at all... </p>
<p>"You must be bored... I guess that's why you have all these books?" </p>
<p>"Nah these are all for my medicine studies... " </p>
<p>"Then what do you do for fun?" </p>
<p>"Dunno,what about you?" </p>
<p>"I play Vanguard...with my friends ..." Kai remembered the cruel reality,his happiness bubble crushed </p>
<p>"What is vanguard?" Aichi pretending not to notice tried to keep on the conversation... </p>
<p>"It's... something I used to play with Aichi... "</p>
<p>"The other me? Sounds interesting...how do you play?" <br/>Aichi was almost done with his medicine, he stood up and started searching for something on the shelves </p>
<p>"It's basically a card game that's really popular in our timeline... <br/>Aichi brought him the medicine...<br/>"Before you continue drink this...I see... Vanguard... interesting ..." <br/>Kai finished the bottle... "Yeah we met because of the game and became friends..." </p>
<p>"That's so cool? Can I play with you?" </p>
<p>"Well you'd need cards... And besides... Aichi earned his place as my rival and Friend ... So should you..." </p>
<p>"So you acknowledge me as a friend?" <br/>Aichi was so happy, looks like his plan was going well... Or so he tought </p>
<p>"No. You are still a fake ..." <br/>Kai turned his head... </p>
<p>"I see..." Aichi again enraged because he couldn't get far ...<br/>"Well I have to leave now but I'll be back to bring you dinner so bye ..." Aichi left the room, disappointed... </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Miwa told Kamui how he felt yesterday and today... <br/>"Well..thanks for sharing that... I'm sure Kai cares about you as a friend , I really am... He's just out of it ... We could ask Aichi to visit him before dinner ..." <br/>"Yeah that's a great idea..." <br/>Miwa's confidence returned bit by bit... Talking to Kamui helped him ... <br/>All that he needed was a friend to talk to ...and now he's sure that Kai feels the same way ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aichi was in his garden laying in grass ... He was frustrated... Why can't he seem to befriend that guy... <br/>Why does basic psychology not work on him? Is there something he's doing wrong? <br/>He closed his eyes and fell asleep in grass ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: anger management issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First I wanted to apologize for not posting, second enjoy thats all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aichi returned to the dining hall... Miwa and Kamui were waiting for him patiently </p><p>"I expected you two would be in your rooms by now, you are all still here?"<br/>
Aichi said trying to mask his annoyance, then Kamui spoke<br/>
"We wanted to know how's Kai ? "<br/>
"Yeah so is he good"<br/>
Aichi walked up to the counter and filled in a glass of water<br/>
"Yeah as far as I checked he was just feeling unwell, he's now ok and resting"<br/>
"So that means we can visit him? Right?"<br/>
Aichi turned to Miwa, shocked by this sudden question, unable to hide the shock he quickly got a hold of himself and said<br/>
"He's still recovering,guys let's not hurry"<br/>
Aichi approached the door ...<br/>
"Oh and , you two can get back to your rooms now,I'll ask guards to bring you food, I'll be busy worrying about Kai"<br/>
He left the room in a matter of seconds</p><p>...</p><p>The room was quiet, Miwa leaned against the door to check if he was listening from the other side...<br/>
"Ok but that sounded so fake, you should have seen his face when we asked to visit Kai"<br/>
"Yeah Miwa something is definitely off"<br/>
"And what are we gonna do about it ? " Miwa said<br/>
" You know us, we'll think of something...right" </p><p>...</p><p>Aichi entered the room to find Kai looking thru that one window he broke in a rage fit...<br/>
"You know you should stay in bed"<br/>
Kai ignored him and instead continued his own conversion<br/>
"The view, is phenomenal..."<br/>
"It sure is, now come here I've got water for you..."<br/>
Kai wasn't moving away from the window so Aichi took it as a sign to go forward instead<br/>
"Cmon Kai you have to drink it"<br/>
Aichi's annoyance was just more and more visible ...<br/>
Kai didn't even pay mind to it tho,he was thinking about one thing, what they were actually looking for... Kai in truth didn't know,he was still trying to connect the dots ... He still couldn't...<br/>
"Kai please ... Drink your water please "<br/>
Kai, still zoned off ... Just stayed quiet<br/>
Aichi hated that he was being completely ignored,his anger just built up<br/>
"Kai please" he started shaking with anger<br/>
Kai still paying no mind to him,continued to stare into the void.<br/>
Aichi's sanity was on its breaking point that day and he took the glas he was holding and threw the water at Kai, Kai finally turned around , just in time to dodge the glass that was flying his way , he dodged it and it fell on the ground, shattered ... </p><p>"What the fuck was that for, you lunatic..."<br/>
Kai was surprised by his sudden outrage<br/>
" IM SO NICE TO YOU, I BRING YOU WATER, I GIVE YOU MEDICINE, I TRY TALKING TO YOU , I TRY GETTING TO KNOW YOU AND YOU ARE STILL SO CLOSED OFF?!"<br/>
Kai stood there as Aichi continued to yell<br/>
" I'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE TO YOU- WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT, IS THIS HOW YOU ARE REPAYING ME?!"<br/>
"Hay...is that what it's all about"<br/>
"Is... Is that what it's all about?" Aichi smiled... "WELL ACTUALLY NO KAI, IT'S NOT, WHY, WHY ARE YOU TREATING ME LIKE THIS, WHY ARE YOU TREATING ME LIKE THIS WHY ARE YOU..." He took a bottle in which Kai's medicine was stored before, "treating me like shit ..." He threw the bottle in rage but this time in the opposite direction of Kai ...<br/>
Kai was just quiet,it looked like he couldn't care less , but in reality he just didn't know how to respond to that<br/>
Then finally words left his mouth<br/>
"Listen, you are expecting something in return for being nice? That's not how friendships work ... And I never said I wanted to be your friend..."<br/>
Kai really didn't know what to say ... He was ... Left speechless ...<br/>
"Why do you hate me so much" Aichi turned towards the door and grabbed the doorknob "am I really nothing like him" gripping it strongly he left the room ... Leaving Kai with more broken pieces... </p><p>... Aichi was in his garden, he was pulling flowers out of the ground, such pretty frowers, for him to mercilessly pull them out just out of anger ...<br/>
But he didn't want to be in the garden, he didn't want to be all alone ... He didn't want any of this... He suddenly just started feeling so empty, why wouldn't Kai just accept him, he's better , and probably stronger than his other self ... All Aichi wanted was to be accepted... By Kai non the less...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6: discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With all this ruckus, still noting could distract Kai...<br/>
"How do I even find it, what are we looking for again...I'm so confused"<br/>
He raised ,that card, and looked at it ...<br/>
"If only you could help me as you did before..."<br/>
And suddenly his eyes started glowing...<br/>
Kai collapsed on the ground...</p><p>Aichi was falling asleep... The rage tired him out ...<br/>
He entered what seemed to be a lucid dream...<br/>
The only thing that was clear was some kind of path ...<br/>
While Aichi took the path... Kai saw everything right thru his eyes... Kai tought to himself "well ,someone, knows how to chose the timing, thanks"<br/>
Aichi walked untill he saw a vision forming right in front of him ...<br/>
A blurred figure... And a smaller version of Aichi ... Running around...<br/>
" Aichi slow down don't hurt yourself"<br/>
"Alright brother!"<br/>
Aichi walked right past it...<br/>
But he stumbled upon another vision...<br/>
"Aichi... I've got something to give you"<br/>
"What is it big bro..."<br/>
The blurred figure handed him a sword... A white sword with blue ornaments...<br/>
"Take good care of it"<br/>
"All right"<br/>
Aichi didn't stay too long for this too... He just walked right past it...<br/>
He couldn't escape it tho...<br/>
Kai was starting to piece things together slowly... But he wasn't so sure<br/>
His thoughts got interrupted by the next image Aichi was seeing<br/>
"CAN'T YOU DO THIS SIMPLE QUESTION... USELESS SCUM"<br/>
"dad..." Aichi was crying ... "I tired everything..."<br/>
"YOU CLEARLY DIDN'T, IF YOUR BROTHER WAS HERE HE'D KNOW HOW TO SOLVE IT, YOU CAN'T EVEN PUT UP A FIGHT, USELESS REJECT..."<br/>
"Dad..."<br/>
"DON'T TALK TO ME, IS THIS HOW YOU REPAY ME FOR GIVING YOU CLOTHES, FOOD AND A HOME..."<br/>
Aichi was quietly sobbing<br/>
"WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU SHOULD JUST DISAPPEAR... IS THIS HOW YOU SHOW LOVE TO YOUR FUCKING FATHER... WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE..."<br/>
"I'm sorry father... I'll do it better next time..."<br/>
"ITS EITHER THAT OR IM SENDING YOU TO AN ORPHANAGE... I DON'T NEED NO DUMB CHILDREN..."<br/>
Aichi walked right thru this vision... The frustration he had was unreal...<br/>
He was stopped by another and , final vision...</p><p>"WHY CAN'T I COMPARE TO YOU AT LEAST ONE BIT... WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE YOU COWARD... "<br/>
Aichi was shouting at a grave ...<br/>
"WHY DOES DAD FAVOUR A DEAD BODY OVER ME"<br/>
He pulled the sword that his brother gave to him... And sliced the grave stone In half<br/>
... Then walked away...<br/>
The last thing Aichi and Kai saw was Aichi putting poison in his dad's food... And his dad ... Yet again a blurred figure... Collapsed on the ground...</p><p>Kai re-opened his eyes... To find himself collapsed on the ground... He stood up... Everything was put to pieces again... Kai knew exactly what they were looking for ... </p><p>Aichi rushed to his room and on the way to there... He stopped a few guards...<br/>
"Those guests of ours... Are quite trouble... Get rid of them"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7: unnamed sword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yo I finally updated 👁️👄👁️ lol, slowly were comming to a conclusion which means WOOHOO ✨✨✨</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kamui and Miwa didn't think they'd be out of their rooms this soon, non the less being led in restrains <br/>"So... What are we supposed to do now?" </p>
<p>"Hah,.,., Got any ideas?" </p>
<p>"I don't know Miwa? You are the adult here" </p>
<p>"Hah, adult, that was a funny one" </p>
<p>"If Kai was here he would tell us to shut up and think of a plan right this instant" </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Kai knew it now, that sword from his vision. It's exactly what they were looking for. He quickly kissed the card in excitement and stood up as if he wasn't even poisoned a second ago</p>
<p>"Feelin' good there" <br/>Aichi was standing by the doors , blocking his way </p>
<p>"Where is it" <br/>Kai looked him directly in the eyes. </p>
<p>"Where is what Kai? Are you feeling better" <br/>Aichi had a bitter expression </p>
<p>"You know what I'm talki-" </p>
<p>"No I don't Kai, could you maybe voice your needs" <br/>Aichi approached him and embraced him in a hug which was merely a disguise, he hit Kai in the stomach.</p>
<p>Kai fell to the ground coughing. Aichi took the opportunity to lock the door  </p>
<p>Kai stood up "I was about to say what I wanted, had you not attacked me I would have finished my sentence." </p>
<p>"So it's the stupid sword you're after?" Aichi chuckled, the chuckle quickly was replaced by laughter. <br/>"THE DAMN SWORD." Aichi took something from his desk and tossed it to Kai <br/>"Here, since you won't be able to go out anytime soon, I'll tell you a secret" his face turned stone cold "it's right outside in my garden, I'm looking at it every second of the damn day, to remind myself" he couldn't bare to finish the sentence and began laughing maniacally, but managed to calm down "hAhA, but you'll never see the light of day, I'll keep you here forever, AND FEED YOUR FRIENDS TO THE DOGS "</p>
<p>"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIWA AND KAMUI" <br/>Kai took a step forward, still in a defensive position </p>
<p>"Oh I just told my guards to lock them up ehe" </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"KAI WOULD NEVER TELL US TO DO THIS"</p>
<p>"OH BELIEVE ME HE WOULD PERSONALLY BEAT UP THE GUARDS, WE SAVED HIM THE TROUBLE" </p>
<p>"YES BU- SINCE WHEN DO WE KNOW HOW TO FIGHT-"</p>
<p>"I DON'T WANNA BREAK THE FOURTH WALL HERE SO JUST RUN"</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Let them go or I'll make you regret your whole emo phase bitch" </p>
<p>"You have a weird sense of humour Kai-kun~,but I'm not letting them, or you, go" </p>
<p>Kai looked around, the only escape route was the door that was currently locked. He didn't know this universe aichis strength and what lengths was he able to go to. He was willing to risk it tho, the way he said his name pissed him off <br/>Without a second tought Kai pinned him to the ground. <br/>"What are you trying to do here, kai-kun~ I told you, you can't escape, pinning me to the ground will do nothing" aichi grabbed a dagger that seemingly wasn't there before and stabbed Kai right in the back. With his medical knowledge he emediately pulled the knife out instead of keeping it in, Kai rolled over to the desk in pain, screaming, aichi wanted to finish him off, he stood in front of him but Kai took something from the desk and threw it at aichi without looking, Aichi fell to the ground screaming, Kai threw a glass Vile and it cut half of aichis face. Kai used this opportunity to quickly stand up but he didn't know what to do. THEN AN IDEA CAME ALL OF A SUDDEN! </p>
<p>"If I die I'll see you in hell" Aichi was struggling too see but he managed to open his eyes to the sight. <br/>Kai climbed the broken window and jumped </p>
<p>... </p>
<p>Miwa and Kamui broke in the room, and found Aichi staring out of the window in shock </p>
<p>From Kai's wound sprouted a wing and the blaster blade card turned into young Pegasus knight. Kai landed on his legs gracefully and raised a middle finger up "FUCK YOUR STINKY ROOM" </p>
<p>Miwa and Kamui had him cornered <br/>But aichi had a secret down his sleeve, he threw the remains of the glass Vile, miwa and kamui dodged sucesfully but Aichi was out of the room in the blink of an eye</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wiuwiu hello you read thru this mess ! How'd ya like it ? I hope you did, cause I enjoyed writing it, any questions about the plot will be answered in chapters later so look out for that 😗✌️<br/>Luv ya everyone!<br/>Oh yeah and people from twt ! Thank you all I know you will leave positive comments I love you ☺️☺️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>